Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: One-shot. Seto asks Joey over to discuss something but never states what. When he starts getting to close, Joey panics and decides he needs to leave, but a part of him wants to stay...afterall, it is cold outside. kaiba is a bit ooc. no flames please Jx


Kuriso-Kun- Hi again. I need to stop listening to Christmas music cause I am getting too many one shot ideas. So here is another based on Baby It's Cold Outside....another song I do not own. As usual, don't sue cause I do not own the rights to Yugioh or this song.

Joey sat in his apartment and looked at his watch. 7:30...not bad. He was nervous for the evening. He had every reason to be. He was going to be going over to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto Kaiba had asked for him to come over. It caught Joey off gaurd because this was the guy who was supposed to be his mortal enemy. Kaiba claimed he needed to talk to Joey about something. He couldn't figure out what and it isn't like Kaiba to not be blunt and straightforward. Joey sat back on the couch thinking back to that afternoon....

Seto- Hey mut.

Joey- What the hell do you want moneybags?

Seto- Frisky today aren't we? Get a new squeek toy?

Joey- Shut up! Is that all you came here for was to start something cause I promise I will end it.

Seto- If I wanted to just insult you I would have just waited till I saw you again. I need something from you.

Joey- Me? What could you possibly need from me.

Seto- Just a favor. We'll talk later this evening at the mansion. I will have a driver get you at 8pm sharp. Be ready.

Joey- I didn't say yes.

Seto- A puppy always follows his master.

With that, Kaiba turned and walked away leaving only a vapor of cologne and wind from his trench coat behind. Joey took a breath in. God Kaiba smelt so good. Wait what? He thought. What was that about? I ain't falling for rich boy he told himself. Stop it!

At his apartment he waited getting more and more nervous. What was going on? What was that about? Was he really falling for Kaiba? Did Kaiba know? Was he going to torment him for it? Did Kaiba feel the same way. As the thoughts flooded his mind a knock was heard at his door. He grabbed his scarf and gloves and walked out.

Upon arriving, Kaiba opened the door for Joey wearing a light jacket, tight jeans, and socks.

Seto- Glad to see you didn't get lost.

Joey- Your driver drove me.

Seto- I meant from the car to the front door. Then again a dog can find his master through smells. Come in.

Joey- Look Kaiba, just tell me what you want me to do.

Seto- All in time. I want to eat first. Can't chat on an empty stomach.

Joey followed Kaiba to the dinning room. Everthing was layed out so elegantly. The food still steaming, lights dimmed and candles were lit.

Joey- Wow, whats the occassion?

Seto- Call it a Christmas gift. Come join me.

Joey- I didn't know you were the festive type. I figured you would lock yourself up in your counting house.

Seto- Lets just say I was visited by my 3 spirits a bit earlier.

The two sat and though it was akward for Joey, something about the warm smile Kaiba gave calmed his nerves a little. It was the most sincere he had ever seen him. Maybe there was something to that visit from the spirits afterall.

After the two ate, the convened in the living room where the talked about school, and the upcoming Duel Monster's Tournament Kaiba was holding, the latest Duel Disk technology and laughing at just about everything. Joey was really enjoying himself. So much so he hadn't noticed that he was sitting right next to Kaiba on the couch and inching his way closer. Once he realized, he looked over at his watch. 11pm.

Joey- Oh shit. Its late. I gotta get going.

Seto- How can you? It's started to snow. Look.

Sure enough during there talk the snow had covered the ground and continued its steady pace.

Joey- Its not that bad.

Seto- Why don't you stay here the night. Its Friday so no school and I can take the day off work tomorrow so it's no problem.

Joey- I couldn't. It's cool man. I really can't stay.

Seto- But puppy, its cold outside.

Joey- I've got to go away.

Seto- But puppy, its cold outside.

Joey- This evening has been...

Seto- I was really hoping you'd come...

Joey- You have? Well...maybe just a half a drink more.

Seto- Put some music on while I pour.

Begining to feel uneasy, Joey reached for his gloves and stood up to leave.

Joey- You've really been grand but I really should go.

Seto- Your lips look delicious.

Joey- What did you say?

With that, Kaiba grabbed Joey by the waist leaned down and kissed him gently but firmly on his lips. Joey was initially shocked and his first thought was to push away. But he couldn't convince his body to go with his brain's plan. His heart and desire took over and he found himself kissing back. Once his brain took control again, he released himself from Kaiba's grasp.

Joey- We shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. What was in that drink.

Seto- God your lips are delicious.

Joey- Please Kaiba. Don't torment me like this. I've got to get home.

Seto- Puppy, you'll freeze out there. You didn't bring a coat.

Joey- Then lend me a coat.

Seto- It's up to your knees out there.

Joey began to walk to the door. He turned around.

Joey- This evening has been....wonderful. But I'm afraid to set myself up to get hurt. So I really should go. Cause I mean there's bound to be talk tomorrow. I'm sure people have already started spreading rumors about you and I....

Seto- Let them talk. Think of my life long sorrow...

Joey-...of course most is just implied and speculations.

Seto-...if you caught pneumonia and died.

Joey- I'll be fine outside. I won't be if I stay. I will just get hurt and...

Seto grabbed Joey again as he tried to leave and kissed him again. Smiling down he gently wispered softly in his ear...

Seto- I promise no one will ever hurt you again.

Joey looked up as his eye began to fill with tears. He wiped them away and composed himself.

Joey- Well...it is cold outside.

Seto- Freezing.

Joey- I guess it would be better to stay. I mean for my health.

Seto- Gotta think about your health.

Joey- People will understand. We lost track of time and it began to snow.

Seto- They will understand.

Joey- Seto?

Seto- Yes puppy...

Joey- ....thanks.

Seto leaned down and kissed him again.

Seto- Anytime


End file.
